When He Was Bad....
by Lil Miss Giggles
Summary: What would happen if Angel never got his soul back?
1. Default Chapter

When he was bad.  
  
  
Just read. And pleeeeeeezz review!  
And yes, it's supposed to be when HE was bad - not when SHE was bad  
  
  
*~*Before Angel was supposed to get a soul.*~*  
  
  
The young vampire ran through the streets of London, his sire shouting instructions behind him.  
"Faster!"  
"S'alright for you! You're on a bicycle!"  
The youngster kept running, the fact that he didn't breathe helped. He kept running, dodging humans, knocking over fellow vampires,  
"Can I stop soon?"  
"NO!"  
He rounded a corner, skidding on the wet paving. It was raining. Pouring, bucketing it down even. He didn't really understand the point of this. Okay so he'd been a bad boy as far as vamps go. Insolent even. And Angelus didn't stand for insolence, especially from him. Angelus pedalled faster, catching up with his exhausted childe.   
"Okay, you can stop."  
William put the brakes on, sliding down the pavement and bowling over several Londoners in the process. There was a crash as the novice demon thundered into a parked carriage.   
"Bloody hell! You could've warned me so I could slow down a bit!"  
"But it wouldn't have been so funny."  
The elder vampire patted the boy's head and lead him back home, stopping every now and then for a bite to eat.  
They returned to the nest, and William shied behind his sire as the rest of the coven looked on him with distaste. He was the youngest, only 6yrs old and he was the obvious favourite of Angelus. Their sire glared around him as his favourite tried to hide from their stare,  
"What are you staring at?"  
All eyes turned to the dominant demon, a mixture of fear and admiration glowing in their eyes. "Go eat!"  
The coven dispersed, leaving Angelus and William alone in the main hall. The younger vamp sidled away from the other, hoping not to be pounded into The Eternal Sleep for his insubordination earlier in the evening. Everything about Angelus pointed to anger and rage, but he did not act upon the issues at hand, at least, not in the way expected.  
"In the last 6yrs, Will, you've out done yourself." William looked at his sire, his voice was quiet, not at all threatening. "You've reached the standards I expected." Will was confused, Angelus wasn't talking right. He always managed to fit violence into every sentence.  
"You okay Angelus?"  
The vampire dismissed the question with a wave of his hand,  
"You're not listening. I think it's time to leave the coven."  
"What?!"  
"You, me and Darla. Leave the coven."  
"But the others, won't they - "  
"They have not become what I wanted of them, and they are too old now to change." William listened incomprehensive, and confused as his sire carried on, explaining how this wasn't working, and he didn't like the others anyway. They were too docile. Well, by his standards anyway.  
  
They left, with Darla, an hour later, heading wherever Angelus wanted. They travelled Europe, finally coming to Romanii territory. They raided villages, massacred families. Basically enjoying them selves. Then Angelus dared to slaughter their shaman. It didn't make a difference really. The old fool had been trying to replace Angelus' human soul. No such luck.  
  
  
  
*~*Present day.*~*  
  
  
Vampires swarmed through Sunnydale. All channels on every TV showed emergency news flashes telling people to stick to the curfew. The double glazed glass in everyone's windows had been replaced with a safer, bulletproof version. All houses had fire extinguishes in every room, should there be an attempt to burn them out. Today was Slay fest. This tradition had started as a joke, just one night. Not to be repeated. Until some bright vamp decided to make it an annual event, in which everyone took part.  
Buffy Summers hurtled through the streets, in hot pursuit of her new found buddy. Duster in hand, she grabbed the back of his jacket and dragged him round to face her, his terrified eyes jerked from stake to Buffy, stake to Buffy. She dropped the stake, and grinned, taking a much needed bite from the kid's neck. Returning to her human form, the late Buffy Summers wiped the blood from her lips and strolled past her old home as if nothing had happened.  
  
Spike dropped his last meal in the gutter and turned to face Town Hall. The major or Sunnydale had made a fine attempt at turning snake/wormy thing and eating them all. It hadn't worked, Angelus wouldn't let him have total power. He'd dusted the * Master * for Christ's sake! Just because Angel didn't like anyone having a higher rank in demonic society than his. Spike approached the Bronze, the charred remains still warm after last night's games. 74 vampires died in here last night. Oh well, that's what Gang warfare is. The two sides, Angel, Spike, Buffy and their minions, and Xander, Willow, Faith and their minions. And then there was Dru. She was in the middle. The slut who skipped between Angelus and Xander, depending who was winning and who was the best in bed at the time. At the moment, Spike's lot were winning, winning meaning capturing the most of Sunnydale and vamping as many humans as possible. That, of course, meant that Angelus' side was larger and stronger than Xander's. But his psychotic sex-toy, Willow, made up for his lack in tactics.  
He stole through the graveyard as mayhem broke out, Xander and Angelus, having both found the new Slayer at the same time, were now fighting over her. Spike watched as she crept away and he took a shortcut. Jumping out directly in front of her, Spike smiled sinisterly,  
"Going so soon?"  
She went to run, not experienced enough to confront a vampire with Spike's strength and agility. Without hesitation, Spike grabbed her wrist, twisted her arm round her back so she stood still, and vamped her. Easy as that. He returned to the graveyard, where the two vampires had become bored of physical violence and were insulting each other. Spike carried the dead Slayer in his arms,  
"Aren't you two a bit old for slang matches?"  
Enraged at the sight of what was rightfully his Slayer, Xander stalked off, but not before torching the nearest house with a cigarette lighter and an aerosol he'd found in the park. Angelus was impressed,  
"That would be your 7th Slayer then?"  
Spike grinned triumphantly,  
"8th actually. 9th including Buffy."  
"Yeah, but don't get too cocky. The next one's mine."  
Spike saluted mockingly, the dead girl's weight pulling his left shoulder towards the ground,  
"Yes, sir!"  



	2. When He Was Bad 2

  
  
When He Was Bad 2  
  
  
What part of read and review do you guys not understand?!  
  
  
Giles sat in front of the television, watching the latest newflash blaring on the screen,   
"Ethan! It's Slay Fest again!"  
The english entered the room, with a cup of coffee,  
"So I've heard. And I see Spike's bagged himself another Slayer." He indicated the vampire, with the dead Slayer slung over one shoulder. Giles played with the talisman in his hands,  
"Reckon it'll work? The charm, I mean."  
"Don't see why not. We had everything."  
"All there is to do now is wait for the next Chosen One."  
"If she ever comes."  
"She won't if she has any sense in her."  
Both men smiled amiably at Angelus as he prowled outside their house, eyeing them suspiciously. Ethan smiled as the vampire departed, heading for the graveyard,  
"Such a *friendly* young man."  
  
  
  
  
Xander was pissed off, to put it mildly. He stalked the streets with Willow, torching trees, buildings, the odd person and if he was lucky, one of Angelus' lot.  
"Xander?"  
"What?!"  
"Y'gonna calm down?"  
Xander looked at the knife blade in his hand. It had no handle, and he'd been squeezing it so hard, it had cut half-way through his fingers.  
"Guess so."  
WIllow stepped infront of him wrapping her arms around his neck,  
"Let's go home."  
"Yeah."  
They began to head for their coven, when an unfortunately familiar voice rang out behind them,  
"Hey, look! It's the Dolly Twins!!"  
Xander whirled, Angelus stood no more than 10m away from him. He looked at the older vampire with complete contempt,  
"What's matter, Peaches ? Lost your boy-toy?"  
Angelus hated that. The name had stuck ever since Buffy accused him & Spike of being an item. Her triumph had been shortlived though. Spike saw to that.  
"What's the matter Sweetcheeks? Your sex-toy malfunction? Still got the receipt? You should take her back."  
"And you'd know exactly where to take her wouldn't you Cutie?"  
Angelus laughed mockingly,  
"Ooh. seething hatred suits you Harris. I should wind you up more often!!"  
  
Spike sat on the roof above the feuding vampires with his new-born vamp, Emily the Ex-slayer. He laughed softly trying not to be heard,  
"Now I'd expect that kind of behaviour from Harris, but not from Angelus!"  
Both vampires heard him and Xander looked up to see the offender. Angelus, being the quicker-witted of the two, seized the opportunity, and lunged at Xander, throwing him across the road. Then sent Willow after him. Pushing Willow's leather clad figure off him, Xander whipped a throwing blade from his belt, and threw it with incredible accuracy. It hit Angelus straight in the heart, causing him to leak his dinner all over the road.  
Seeing his sire to be in serious danger of being a very empty vampire, Spike leapt from the roof, landing directly on top of Xander.  
Not quite having the confidence or agility as her sire, Emily gracefully descended via the trellis, to the chaos below.  
The three male vampires were in a writhing pile in the middle of the road, and the pile began to grow, as minions from both sides joined in.  
Emily looked at Willow, who was sitting on a garden wall swinging her legs. Willow looked back. Game face on, she leapt at the recently deceased Slayer, completely underestimating her abilities. With one swift kick, Willow was sent into the middle of the ball of vampires, head first.  
  
It ended 2 hours later, when either side finally agreed to a cease-fire. You don't make a move, neither will we (fingers crossed behind backs).They backed away from either other, both anticipating a double cross.  
When they were both at opposite ends of the street, they turned their backs on eachother and headed for home.  
Spike patted his sire on the back,  
"Nice one mate."  
"Could've done better....you hungry?"  
"Starving. You can't eat anything till we get you patched up. You'll spill it everywhere and there's no point in wasting it."  
Spike watched as Emily veered left after an unsuspecting human who had failed to stick to the curfew, he looked at his sire,  
"Mind if I - "  
Angelus grinned mischevously,  
"Go ahead. You know you want to."  
Spike confirmed his temporary immaturity by pulling a tongue, and sprinted off after Emily.   
  
  
Emily pulled a stake from her belt, and temporarily resuming her former position as Slayer, she approached the nervous teenager,  
"Hey, don't you know it's way past curfew?!"  
The boy looked at her, relieved to see a friend,  
"I know. I needed to get my homework from school."  
"Right. Want me to escort you home?"  
Grateful for her offer of protection, he accepted, only to scream in terror as he saw Spike walking up behind her. Emily pouted as the boy ran,  
"Now look what you did! He's run away!"  
"You don't know the first thing about feeding, Em."  
"I do too!"  
"Do not"  
"Do too!"  
"Do not."  
"Do - fine then. Teach me."  
Spike smiled sinisterly,  
"Lesson numero uno: only ever eat when hungry."  
"Huh?! What kinda lesson is that?!"  
"A perfectly good one. We'll run out of supplies otherwise."  
"Okay. So lesson two."  
"One lesson's enough for one night. Come on, home-time."  
Emily snarled wildly and Spike raised an eyebrow,  
"Angelus won't tolerate insubordination, and neither will I."  
The youngster pouted and huffed,  
"But I'm *hungry*!"  
Spike relented,  
"Lesson 2:violence is not essential. Favoured, but not essential."  
He put his arm around her shoulder and recited the lessons Angelus has made him recite by heart as a youngster. They wandered through the park, and Emily tried to absorb as much knowledge as possible from her experienced sire,  
"And last but not least : enjoy yourself. Now repeat everything I just said."  
He watched his childe's face as she struggled to remember every detail,  
"See why I said 1 was enough? Angelus expects all his descendents to know them off by heart. Why do you think we're so successful?"  
Emily's nose crinkled in frustration,  
"So can we start again?"  
"Fair enough, Lesson number one?"  
"Violence isn't essential. But it's favoured."  
"Good girl."  
  
  
*~*150 years earlier*~*  
  
  
"Lesson 27?"  
"Never eat too fast. The pain lasts longer the slower you drain."  
"Lesson 12?"  
Will shot back the answers with lightning speed. Well, you would too if your sire was standing over you, a crucifix on the end of a chain.  
When he had gone through all the Lessons 3 times, Angelus smiled, impressed at his favourite's speed.  
"See, what you can do Will when you practice?"  
The slightly apprehsive vampire nodded eagerly, he'd been learning these Lessons for 3 months solid. Daytime, Night time. Work time, leisure time, and he put them into practice during his hunts. Up until now, William had used his face to attract and his fangs to kill. So far he'd found seduction easier. Angelus handed him back his shirt,  
"Ready for a *real* kill?"  
"But..."  
"Oh *come on* Will, you've not gone chicken on me now, have you?"  
"No!"  
Angelus grabbed his cloak, his cane and put on his white gloves, and indicated for Will to do the same. They stepped out into the night, blending in with the crowd. They were just ordinary gentry, out for their evening stroll. William watched with admiration as his sire immediately adopted the style of walk and the swing of the cane, that the other "gentleman" used. He followed suit, running the Lessons over and over in his head. He followed Angelus behind a warehouse. What his sire meant by "a *real* kill" was not your usual obliteration of your mortal prey, but quite the opposite. The total obliteration of an opposing coven. Total being the operative word.  
William stared around him in astonishment. Across the other side of the road was another coven, dressed in the same way, acting the same way, wanting the same thing. Control of London. Will knew very well that London was Angelus' patch. Thw whole of London, but apparently the other vamps thought London was theirs.  
He felt his sire put a firm and confident hand on his shoulder,  
"Tonight's the night, Will. Give 'em all you can ."  
Will looked at Angelus, he wasn't much shorter than his sire, but Angelus had a habit of managing to look down his nose at anyone, even if they were taller than him.  
"Remember what I taught you."  
Darla and a few more of her children had already gathered there. She tossed him a stake. It was made of the finest mahogany. Nice weapon. She whispered in his ear,  
"Look after that one, it's a family heirloom."  
The young vampire looked up, just in time to see the other side charge at them, and without hesitation, he flew into action, dusting the first vampire that reached him.  
Angelus, as the leader of his coven, stood at the back, as a spectator. So did the other coven-master. It was obvious which side would come through in one piece. Angelus had lost no-one so far, and his favourite, William, was almost on automatic, he staked any opponent that dared to move.  
"William the Bloody." Angelus mused. He smiled with satisfaction. The title suited his childe well. "William the Bloody" he said again, then joined the battle as his main opponent approached the blood-shed. The enemy fledglings had been disposed of, and now it was down to Angelus to defeat their leader. It took the vampire 55seconds to win. Will timed it.  
The favourite and his sire left the yard, grins of triumph splashed across their faces. William laughed aloud,  
"Such a pretty night for a blood-bath!"  
Angelus looked at his childe, his bloodsoaked clothes sticking to his body. Luckily none of it was his own. The youngster had a split lip, nothing more.  
"I think it's time for your first title."  
"So "bloody tosser" and "you fucking bastard" don't count?" William smiled brightly, he'd enjoyed that. Lots of blood spilt, and none of it his. What more could he ask for?  
"Um...no, they don't." Angelus watched as Will almost *skipped* along side him, full of unused energy. "I think William the Bloody fits better."  
"William the Bloody. Hmm...William the Bloody..."  
"Are you criticising my decision?"  
"No, sir! It's fine. It's better that fine. It's ..." William frantically tried to make up for his minor slip-up, while his sire stifled a laugh,  
"Will. Doesn't matter. Even if you don't like it, you're stuck with it. So there."  
Darla walked a few feet behind them, making a mental note to find out why Angelus was in such a good mood. It wasn't like him. The Angelus she'd made, was a twisted psychopath, taken to drastic mood swings, and none of them good.  
  
  
  
*~*Present Day(2 weeks later)*~*  
  
  
  
"Now repeat them again."  
Emily obeyed, feeling the stolen blood from her last victim coursing through her veins. She sighed inwardly, this game was getting very old, very fast. The Lessons rolled from her tongue, as natural as a waterfall cascades over a cliff. Spike was impressed,  
"You're a fast learner. Now, you put them into practice."  
  
  
Angelus growled, 2wks of fasting had taken their toll. He needed blood, God how he needed it. Now. Right now. His heart had healed, leaving a light scar in the middle of his chest. He stood, letting his frustration escape in a single roar. Minions rushed to his aid, anticipating trouble.  
"Get away from me you retards!"  
With that, he seized the nearest minion, and drained him of the blood he had stolen. The inferior vampire fell to the floor, all energy taken from him.  
Feeling better, Angelus mowed a path for himself in the growing crowd of vampires, and began his favourite game.  



	3. When He Was Bad 3

  
  
When He Was Bad 3  
  
  
Title:- If you don't know, you need a firework under your chair. Maybe you'd wake up...  
Rating:- PG13   
Distribution:- like, take, have , ask first.  
Ownership:- The Almighty Joss Whedon owns all the original characters of BtVs. I own Emily, don't let her tell you otherwise!  
Feedback:- please?  
  
  
Spike and Emily roamed the streets arm in arm. The elder demon was on full alert, he could sense the approaching menace. Namely, Xander. They rounded a corner and Spike tensed, every vampiric sense he had, trying to relocate the enemy. Xander had disappeared, no trace of him anywhere. Both vampires switched to their game faces as they entered the opposition's territory on the way to their own. The border lines were literally painted on the floor. In white gloss paint. They were about to cross into Angelus' grounds when Spike heard a click behind him. Immediately linking it to the smell of explosives, he pushed Emily out of the way, throwing himself to the floor. The ex-Slayer landed on her own side of the line and watched as Spike rolled out of the way as Xander attempted to shoot him in the head. Flipping to his feet, the vampire kicked the gun out of his enemy's hand and bit him hard in the shoulder as Xander attempted to bowl him over. Sense of duty over coming common sense, Emily joined in, ramming her knee into Xander's thigh, giving him a dead leg. Sire and childe stood and looked on apprehensively as at least 30 of the fallen vamp's minions approached to lend a hand. Spike turned and grabbing his childe by the arm, pulled her over the line. This was supposed to grant them sanctuary - in theory - Xander and Angelus had made a pact, that no-one could spill the blood of the opposition if they were on home ground. No dusting either, nor were they allowed to drag them over the border to kill them. Realising this pact was about to self-destruct, he ordered Emily to run for it, and if he didn't follow suite, she must go get Angelus. Then everything went black.  
  
  
"I'm sorry! Really!"  
"Say it like you *mean* it!"  
The soon to be deceased lawyer gulped, nearly slicing his own throat open. Angelus moved the blade closer, smiling sinisterly as the human gave an involuntary yelp as the vampire drew blood.  
"I'm sorry! Sorry ! Sorry! Sorry! I mean it! I *do*!"  
"Hmm...if it wasn't for the tears and the girly cries, that *might* have had a shred of credability. But, since you lacked tat must needed edge," The vampire paused for effect, watching with satisfaction as his words were processed by his victim, causing his lip to tremble violently, "I may have to eat you."  
"No! Please! I'll never break the curfew again! I needed to make my offering at the Bronze! Please!"  
"It's a bit too late to beg forgiveness. Not that I'd forgive you, I have a nasty habit of holding eternal grudges."  
He was about to sink his teeth into the neck of his intended meal, when Emily sprinted up behind him, 4 vamps in hot pursuit. Without thinking, angelus dropped the lawyer, and went to his grand-daughter's aid. The fight didn't last long, no match for a vampire who's been honing his skills since he left home. Scattering the ashes with his foot, Angelus turned to the youngster, and instantly saw the fear in her eyes. Looking around them, he immediately pinpointed the problem,  
"Where's Spike?"  
"Xander. He got him with a whole loada vamps. He was out numbered a million to one!"  
Snarling in his usual someone-will-die-for-this way, the experienced demon ran in the direction of the Bronze followed closely by Emily.  
  
  
"Oh, you jammy bastard."  
Spike watched Xander intently as he wandered the room with Spike's favourite railroad spike in hand. The only things keeping him from ripping the younger demon limb from limb, were chains that hung him from the ceiling. Xander tossed the spike in the air and caught it in between his teeth. Spike laughed, though no mirth could be found in his laughter,  
"You wouldn't know how to use that thing if I handed you a manual with labelled diagrams."  
"And this comes from a guy who couldn't twig to the signs of an ambush."  
"And that came from a gay tosser who can't tell his arse from his elbow."  
Xander patted his backside and held up his elbow,  
"Ass. Elbow."  
"Ooh, such a *clever* boy! Shame you never got past second grade, you could have had a promising career as a kindergarten teacher."  
Xander tossed the spike once more, then laid it down on the trolley Faith so gleefully wheeled in,  
"You won't sing so sweetly after I finished with you."  
"You call Sex Pistols sweet? Yo, Faith, hun. How's the criminally insane disposition going?"  
The psychotic vampiress smiled at him, seeing the complement within the insult,  
"Just as well as yours, Bloodbrat."  
"So everything's okay?"  
"Five by five."  
Not liking being excluded from the conversation, Xander drummed the trolley with his fingers, and Spike noted the gleaming surgical tools on it,  
"Nice. Could do better myself, but nice."  
  
  
Angelus lead Emily through the graveyard, and spotting a group of Xander's bunch standing on guard, he strolled to the nearest tree and swung from a branch, snapping it off. It took him no more than a minute to fashion it into a convincing 5ft stake,  
"Duck down behind that tomb. Don't move until I tell you to. Got that?"  
"Uh, yeah. Just whistle."  
He sauntered off in the direction of the vamps, muttering to himself,  
"Just whistle? Must be a Slayer thing. Buffy does that too."  
"Did I hear my name?"  
The petite blonde fell into step beside him and glanced at his stake,  
"Goodbye petty skirmishes, hello nuclear warfare."  
"Hmm." He stopped and gave a sharp whistle, watching as Emily's head emerged from behind a tombstone, then the rest of her followed suite. "Coming?"  
She caught up to them and fell into step the same way Buffy had. All three were armed, Buffy with Mr.Pointy, Emily with Mr.Pointy's twin and Angelus with his 5ft stake. He stopped again and assessed their range. When he was satisfied he couldn't miss, he threw the stake impaling 4 vamps, their ashes mixing to make one big pile of dust. Stunned, the remaining thugs gawped at the approaching menace. They finally twigged to what was happening just in time to duck a swipe of Angelus' branch. Buffy and her fellow ex - Slayer pounced like wild cats, claws flying and teeth giving as good at they got. The ashes were scattered by the wind around their feet and the two vampiresses watched intently as the senior demon held up the only remaining thug, by his neck,  
"Where's Harris?"  
"In there! In there!"  
The girls went to find Spike at a signal from Angelus, while he finished with his prey.   
  
Emily sat at the door with a curvi-grip, trying to unlock the steel door in their way. She snarled as Angelus approached and she stood up, kicking the door hard,  
"It won't open!"  
He smiled,  
"A fledgling's affection for it's Sire. I'll never quite grasp the concept."  
He took a set off keys from his pocket, and began to unlock the door,  
"Being able to pick pockets comes in handy."  
Buffy laughed,  
"Xander's not as observant as he thinks."  
Angelus looked skyward,  
"Get inside. Not long till the sun hs risen properly."  
  
  
Faith pouted,  
"You *never* let me have any fun!"  
"You get the same kind of treatment as Will."  
"S'funny, I don't remember Faith ever praising your bed routine...come to think of it, I don't think Willow has either."  
Xander glared at Spike,  
"She's the quite type."  
Spike nodded in mock aknowledgement,  
"Oh sure. The silent but deadly type. I can see where your coming from. She never makes much noise for me either."  
Faith stifled a laugh. Xander fell for the wind-up,  
"What are you trying to say?"  
"I'm saying your Baby ain't as innocent as she says, Harris."  
Faith left the room, unable to keep herself from laughing. Xander slammed his fist on the trolley,  
"What?!"  
"Harris, can you spell wind-up?"  
He snarled, then picked up the revolver on the trolley. Spike complained bitterly,  
"That's *mine*!" He watched, irritated as Xander loaded it, " You'll only succeed in emptying my stomach, y'know."  
Xander smiled sinisterly and aimed the gun at the ceiling above Spike's head. He fired. Spike roared in pain, the sunlight seeping through the newly punctured roof seering his skin. Adding a couple of more holes in the roof, Xander stepped back, admiring his own work as his prisoner smoked and cursed him to Hell. His joy continued as long as Emily would allow. With a swipe of Angelus' stake, she sent the vampire sprawling onto Spike, shielding him from the direct sunlight and subjecting him to his own torture methods. Buffy heaved Xander off her Sire, and held him up to the roof, blocking the holes and allowing the others to free Spike and get him out. Spike smiled with satisfaction as Harris burst into flames, his screams echoing throughout the building. 


End file.
